Depression
by Tyson Rules
Summary: sequel to Distress and an Unexpected Understanding, oneshot, Tyjoh, KaRa, tykai friendship, Tyson is still distessed because of Hiro's departure and Kai seems to be able to bring him back MM,Lemon,Yaoi,WAFF


Author's notes: The sequel to Distress and an Unexpected Understanding is here. This is more angst then romance. Think of the title, 'Depression.' Johnny, Tyson, and Kai ooc.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its characters, just this story and plot.

Tyson's POV  
It's been a week since that fateful night. The Majestics had stayed to help out and Johnny and I had constant teasing. We knew it was all in good fun though. With Johnny there, it's the happiest I've been since Hiro left. But even now, I wasn't COMPLETELY happy. I still felt like something was missing. Johnny could never fill the space Hiro had in my heart and I knew he understood and would never try to. Kenny had designed the new blades and boy was they powerful. Everything and everyone was in total chaos. Mainly, we were falling apart. One night though, everything went too far.

I kept looking back and fourth. I tried to calm the pandemonium but with no luck.

"Is it my fault we suck?" Daichi squawked.

Max looked furious. "No, but is it my fault we don't have proper coaching?"

Ray joined in. "It's none of our faults. It's Hiro's for leaving."

I visibly winced. That had hit a nerve. For some reason the fight kept turning back to Hiro leaving until I had enough.

"That's it!" No matter how much I tried to hold it in I couldn't. Tears were coursing down my cheeks. Embarrassed I ran out.

Normal POV  
Johnny made a move to go after Tyson but was stopped by Robert.

"He's obviously going through an internal conflict. Only he can resolve it." Johnny turned eyes full of longing to the exit of the dojo.

Tyson's POV  
'No one can understand what I'm going through, not even Johnny. What did I do to make you leave Hiro? You told me you'd be here forever, but you lied. This is going to be my toughest fight yet and you're not here to help.'

Normal POV  
Unknown to Tyson, the person in his thoughts was walking in the same park as him and had just spotted him.

"Tyson." There was something about his brother's actions that were making Hiro nervous. He wasn't sure why though. Tyson was talking to himself but Hiro couldn't hear which was unfortunate. He would be startled at the words coming from his little brother.

"How could Hiro leave without caring about my feelings? The team's falling apart. Is it my fault everyone's fighting? If I had been a better blader would Hiro have still left? Maybe everyone would be better off without me." Tyson collapsed in a heap crying brokenly. When Hiro saw this he rapidly went to Tyson's side and took him in his arms. Without knowing who it was Tyson cried in his shirt. He deceased when he realized he was clinging onto a perfect stranger but looking up proved him wrong. He pushed out of Hiro's grasp with his eyes hardening. Without saying a word he ran off. Hiro looked after Tyson with a longing expression. 'How did things get so complicated?' Hiro thought with a deep sadness.

Tyson had wondered to the beach. The horizon seemed to always draw him. It was like honey and he was the bee. He remembered this one time.

--Flashback—  
It was an hour since Hiro had told him and like always he went to look at the horizon. Arms circled an 8 year old Tyson and he leaned back into the familiar embrace.

"Why are you going away big brother? Did I do something wrong and make you mad?" Hiro laughed but there was a sad tinge to it.

"Listen to me little brother. You could never make me go away." Tyson turned in his brother's embrace. There were hints of tears and Hiro quickly hugged him.

"If I didn't do anything wrong, then why are you leaving me?" Hiro pulled away and made sure Tyson was looking at him.

"Listen to me Tyson. I love you and always will. Even with my love for you, I need to be on my own for awhile. Please understand." Tears came unnoticed. "This is actually good for you. You're way too dependent on me and this will give you the chance to make some other friends."

This time tears flowed from both of their eyes. Deep in their hearts they knew they wouldn't be seeing each other for some time.  
--End Flashback—

'Could what Hiro have said still be true, that he'd never leave because of me? No. I have to be the reason. He would never join a snake like Boris.' Tears welled up. 'It seems all I do now is cry.'

Though Tyson didn't know it, a pair of crimson eyes followed his every move and there was a bit of concern in their depths. Kai was from a lousy past and knew the signs. He was heard Tyson and Johnny had just become a couple. He would write Johnny an anonymous letter to warn him to keep an eye on Tyson. He walked away not looking back because he knew if he did, He would be able to leave Tyson. People accused him of being cold—hearted but he cared deeply about his friends and always would. Something about Tyson made him care more though. He acted obnoxious but something about him seemed fragile. The next morning he dropped off a letter like he promised himself. It read:

Dear Johnny,  
I'm not telling you who I am but I need you to watch Tyson. I saw him at the park last night and the look in his eyes worried me. Try to keep all sharp objects away from him. I know you know what I'm talking about. Just trust me.

When Johnny was reading the letter Tyson was just waking up. He lightly kissed the still sleep—filled Tyson who woke up and responded almost instantly. They were interrupted by catcalls and whistles and broke away blushing. Even with the smile Tyson wore, the letter still plagued Johnny. 'Could this person just be fooling around? I can't think of Tyson as suicidal. Though, the more I think about it, he's been withdrawn since we came back to the camp and I know how hurt he was by Hiro's departure.'

Johnny's POV  
I looked down to see Tyson staring at me strangely. He noticed the letter and when he tried to make a grab for it I brought it out of his reach. Hurt flashed in his chocolate orbs and I kissed him to reassure him. It was time for practice. Like last night our practice ended with fighting. I saw Tyson wince every now and then. I wanted so much to wrap my arms around him and take away all his tears but I had to refrain.

Normal POV  
'That's it! Next time I see Hiro I'm confronting him.' Tyson thought with sheer determination. That time came sooner then he would have thought for he had just saw Hiro lying on the grass. He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat.

"Hiro." Even to his ears his voice sounded weak. He mentally berated himself. "I'll cut to the chase. Did you leave because of me?" Tyson waited in anticipation to hear Hiro's answer

"Yes."

That pierced Tyson's heart and he stared at Hiro in shock. 'How can he be so calm? He just admitted it's my fault he left.'

Tyson's POV  
I walked away with my mind made up. I stepped in quietly to see Johnny still up. He took me in his arms and kissed me with all his might. I responded in favor for this was our last kiss. I didn't want to hurt Johnny but this was the only way. When Johnny had gone to sleep I jotted a quick note and put it next to his head. I lightly kissed him and then walked through the dojo's door for the last time. I walked to the dock that overlooked the ocean. I sat on the edge and smiled. 'It's almost over.' I free fall into the unpredictable waves.

Normal POV  
Tyson didn't see the duel hair watching him. Nor did he see the scared expression as the holder of Dranzer, the mythical phoenix, jumped in the waves after him. He saw Tyson on the seafloor with a peaceful look and quickly made a grab for him. As soon as they were above, Kai put his ear to Tyson's mouth to make sure he was still breathing and sighed with relief.

Kai's POV  
I squinted and saw Johnny and he looked furious. I scowled. I did not like Johnny, but I would put up with him for Tyson's sake. I made my way to shore and Johnny was there in an instant.

"Is he ok?" I nodded. "How could he? I know he's upset but how could he give up? If I hadn't woken up and saw this note-"Johnny was cut off by his own sobs and hugged Tyson for dear life. Johnny's brown eyes looked into Kai's ruby. "We both know I don't like you, but thank you." Johnny buried his head in Tyson's blue locks. Tyson's eyes opened and confusion shown brightly in their depths. Realization dawned in his eyes as he realized he was still on Earth. He lightly pushed Johnny away.

"Why did you save me Kai? I want to leave."

Normal POV  
Kai's mouth went agape, unsure of how Tyson knew it was him who was the rescuer.

"Don't look surprised. I'm smarter then people give me credit for being. Now answer my question."

Kai pulled Tyson to his chest. "You're my friend. You always insisted I was your friend, even when I didn't want to be. It was YOU who broke down my barriers, not Ray, Max, or Kenny. I always considered you to be my closest friend as well as my biggest rival. I would never allow you to drown." Kai let tears seep through.

Tyson watched in wonder. "I've never seen you cry, not even after you lost Dranzer."

Kai held onto Tyson tighter. "When I saw you fall into the ocean, you scared me like I've never been scared before."

Johnny knew this was a private moment. Kai NEVER showed his feelings. He would talk to Tyson later. The fierce one walked back to the dojo.

"Hiro told me I was the reason he left. That was the last straw for me. The heartache was just too overwhelming."

Kai stroked his hair. "Did he say why it was you?" Tyson shook his head. Kai silently cursed. Hiro's going to have to tell Tyson the truth. His life depends on it. Tyson fell asleep on Kai's chest who picked him up bridal style and got him back to the dojo. For awhile Tyson didn't make any attempts and Johnny and Kai told no one what had happened. That was a big mistake. Since Hiro never talked to Tyson he sunk into a deeper depression. The day of the Justice 5 has arrived and Tyson was at the pier he had jumped from that night. Arms pulled him towards a torso and he snuggled into the warmth.

Tyson's POV  
Johnny knew I didn't want to talk and he respected it. We headed to Bega. The others knew we would meet them there. Once the team was introduced we walked in. My eyes instantly fell on Hiro and I looked away in pain. The first battle was Daichi VS Ming-Ming. It was tough and Ming-Ming won in the end. This wasn't off to a good start. Next was Crusher VS Ray whom lost. If we lose I was going to lose everything else I loved, the fun of beyblading. Thankfully Max tied with Mystel which meant we still had a chance. The next day I spent practicing. I tired everyone out. There was only one thing running through my mind. 'I want to die.' I sighed. 'Something miraculous will have to happen to make me want to stay on Earth.' I launched my blade into the air and it was knocked. I looked to see Kai. Ray's eyes lit up and I looked to him curiously.

"Sorry I'm late." Kai said with meaning. Thoughts of death flew out of my mind. Kai and I trained to the late hours of night. We were ready. Kai and I sat by the small pond at the dojo. I told him he was the reason I wasn't killing myself right now. The normally cold-hearted prince hugged me to his chest.

"Hey guys." We turned to see Ray whose eyes saddened once they scanned the scene. "I was just coming out here to tell you that you should get some rest." I nodded.

When I was passing Ray, "Tell Kai your feelings before it's to late." He stared at me in shock and I simply smiled.

Normal POV  
"Uh, Kai?" Kai glanced at the raven hair in question. "I'm only telling you this because I have a feeling if I don't Tyson will." Kai continued to stare. "I…I…I"

Kai broke in. "I love you" was said in a rush. Ray's mouth opened and then closed. He looked like a fish for a split second before he jumped Kai for a hug.

"I love you too." Ray looked at him with golden eyes so filled with love that Kai couldn't help himself and he leaned down. The two shared their first kiss out of many more.

Kai kissed down Ray's neck leaving a hot trail. Ray had already started writhing. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was thinking this was wrong. He should have been worrying about Tyson but he was too far gone. He unbuttoned Ray's shirt and slipped it off, his lust-filled gaze never leaving Ray's body. Kai was going for Ray's pants who pushed his hand away. Ray smirked, enjoying Kai's frustration. He went to the door and saw everyone was asleep. He tiptoed to his overnight bag and grabbed the bottle of lotion. It would come in handy. He want back outside to see Kai's shirt off. He was beautiful. The moon shining on him made him look like an angel he could never touch. But he knew differently. Tonight he was going to have Kai. He grabbed the taller boy and pulled him in a hug. He grabbed onto a nipple and suckled which earned him a deep moan. He grinned. He tended to the other not wanting it to feel left out. Kai pushed him away though and quickly pulled his pants down. The bashful Ray blushed at being exposed. But all embarrassment quickly went away when Kai swooped down and took Ray in his most. Ray writhed violently, the pleasure overwhelming. Kai lightly nibbled and pulled at the skin while being careful not to hurt him. Ray was ready to come but he didn't want to yet so he lightly pushed Kai away and got his baggy pants off. He licked his lips at the sight growling an animalistic growl. He really did look like a cat right about then. He kissed Kai before going down his neck. He was trying to find that one spot. Right at the juncture the connected the neck to the shoulder Kai writhed violently. Bingo! He suckled on it making Kai beg and plead which was quite amusing considering who it was coming from. Once done he saw Kai pretty tired. It was nice to see him a little vulnerable. Ray mentally smiled. He decided it was time. He opened the lotion and squeezed it on his fingers. He carefully entered himself and made one finger go in and out. He inserted a second finger and then a third gently stretching himself. He was prepared. He lathered up Kai's cock and gently lowered himself onto it. He had to stop halfway due to the pain. After a minute he pushed himself on Kai all the way. He lifted himself up to the very tip and slammed back down. He increased his pace. "AHHHHHHH!" Ray was in pure ecstasy as was Kai. Even then he was quiet. He let out a few grunts and moans but no screaming. Finally they both came. Kai pulled himself out of the heavy-eyed Ray who fell asleep with his head on Kai's chest.

Kai's POV  
I looked over to the sleeping Ray and smiled. My smile soon turned to a frown though as I thought about Tyson. He said he didn't kill himself because of me, but for how long was I going to have that effect? I needed to speak with Hiro. I unwrapped myself from Ray, threw my clothes on, and went to Bega Headquarters. I snuck past the security cameras and stealthily went into Hiro's room. I shook him and he awoke instantly. He raised an eyebrow and I scowled. Hiro was not one of my favorite people. "Tyson needs you."

Hiro chuckled. "You don't waste time do you Kai?" (Author notes: Sorry for interrupting, but don't think Hiro doesn't care. He just doesn't realize how serious this is. Now continue.)

I gripped Hiro by the shoulders. "I'm being serious."

Hiro's smile immediately turned worrisome. "Tyson tried to drown himself. I'm not sure what kind of past you two have but I'm sure it's close."

Hiro showed me the door. I looked at him disbelieving. "Tell Tyson to meet me at the park after tomorrow's battle." I stiffly nodded. Before I exited, "Oh and Kai?" I turned back. "Tyson's lucky to have a friend like you." I allowed a small smile to show.

I went back to see Ray awake. He looked at me in question. "I had something to take care of." In the morning Tyson and I did some last minute training. We heading over when I looked to see Tyson and Johnny talking. They were such an unlikely couple because they contrasted so much. And yet they seemed to be perfect together. Wonders never cease.

Suddenly Johnny pushed Tyson away and we stopped walking to witness the scene. "I'll never trust you again!" Johnny for once let himself cry in public and ran off.

"Tyson?" Max questioned.

Tyson crooked, his eyes glowering. "I broke up with him. We better get going. We don't want to be late."

I grabbed Tyson callously. "What are you doing! You love him which should mean a lot coming from me considering I can't stand him." I whispered all of this ruthlessly. Tyson looked ready to break down.

"He deserves better." I couldn't believe this was coming from him. The Tyson I know was a bit full of himself, but this Tyson seemed to have a low self-esteem. 'Could all this really be connected to Hiro?' I let go of him and he huddled to Max.

I surprised everyone by challenging Brooklyn. I knew I could take him on. I looked towards the Bega bench and saw Hiro looking at Tyson who seemed close to tears. I sighed in frustration. The battle was fierce but I didn't loose faith. I had two things that Brooklyn didn't, the beyblading spirit and friends who believed in me. I finally came out with a win but at a price. Dranzer was destroyed. Tyson walked up. I would normally have left, but Tyson needed my support.

Tyson's POV  
'I must win.' Garland would be a fierce battler if he was really battling. He was an imposter battling by his family principles. I spoke to Garland about it and I knew he understood. We could hear the spectators.

"Way to Go Garland!"

"Keep it up Tyson!"

"Both of you guys rock!"

'The beyblade spirit is coming back to them.' I thought with relief. 'Oh man. I'm dizzy. But…I can't…stop. I need to win. But will the world please stop spinning?' my breathing got heavier. 'Must finish this.'

"Go Dragoon!"

"Appollon, Go!"

In the explosive end Dragoon was left spinning. Garland turned. I had to stop him. "Wait!" I fell to the ground and there was nothing.

Normal POV  
The whole team surrounded Tyson with Kai holding him. Kai didn't care if people saw the tears. His best friend had just blacked out. And with what he knew, it couldn't have just been from exhaustion. Garland came as well. That's the effect Tyson had on people. Everyone wanted to be his friend, even if they were enemies or opponents a minute ago. They couldn't lose him. Kai glanced at Hiro his eyes speaking volumes.

Hiro came to kneel by Tyson. "I'm the only one who will be able to wake him. Tyson, come on Tyson. I know you can hear me. Please Tyson, wake up. We're all worried about you."

Kai glanced around the circle of friends and was upset not to see Johnny. Kai couldn't worry about that now though.

"Hiro, was there any nicknames you used to call Tyson?" Hiro thought for a moment then nodded. "Come on. Dragon, you have to wake up." (Author notes: For those of you who are slow and don't get it, Tyson's bit beast Dragoon is a dragon so it suits to be a nickname. Now on with the story.) Tyson tilted his head to the side slightly. Hiro had gotten through. Groggily, he opened his eyes and stared into Hiro's shining, brown, gleaming orbs. Hiro massaged Tyson's cheek lovely. Tears were freely falling from Tyson's eyes. The older man grabbed his little brother in a hug with Tyson holding on tight. "You scared me." Hiro whispered brokenly into his brother's ear. Kai gathered everyone and shooed them away.

"I'm sorry I made you leave me." Tyson looked down. Hiro grabbed his face in between his hands and made him look up. "I left because of you yes, but to help you get stronger. I decided to train an already strong blader which turned out to be Brooklyn. That would make you train harder which in turn would make you stronger."

Tyson hugged him tighter then his face went terror strickened. "I broke up with Johnny. I need to talk to him." Tyson stood up but fell back down with a thud.

"Easy dragon. You may still be a little weak."

Tyson smiled. "I missed that nickname." Hiro responded by kissing Tyson on the forehead."

Tyson's POV  
"Hey Ty."

I turned to see Johnny. My eyes lit up. "I wanted to talk to you."

Johnny looked at his feet. "The only reason I'm here is Kai told me what happened and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Johnny was close enough so I grabbed his vest, pulled him down, and kissed him on the lips in front of my brother and the partial audience that was still there. We slowly pulled apart. Johnny's eyes were glassy and he was lightly panting. "I'm sorry Johnny. Hiro, can you give us some privacy?" He nodded warmly. "The reason I broke up with you was I was planning to kill myself tonight. I thought if you hated me it wouldn't hurt you as much."

Johnny pulled me to his strong chest. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." Everything came together that day. I realized Hiro only wanted to help me. I made up with Johnny. And by the looks of it, Kai and Ray were really happy together if them kissing was an indication. I knew there would be many more obstacles to face in the future, but as long as we all had each other, we could get past them. But first, the here and now. We still had to take down Boris and Bega once and for all.

**Author notes: Finally finished the long awaited sequel. Listen up readers. This is a repost from my main account, HP Slash Luv, which for now on will be dedicated to Harry Potter and some Naruto. This work on this current account, was my beginning stuff.**


End file.
